I wish you were here
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Sai goes to visit Hinata for the final time, he askes a very important question. Will she say yes or reject him? Review when done reading and I might just post a secret new chapter! No Flamers. Rated M for language. Song-Ramp by Scooter.
1. Will you say yes?

**Heya readers! I have something special. My final SaiXHina story. It brings back a lot of memories, I dedicate this to my one and only love Sara. I love you and I want to be with you always, I wrote this for you love! Please enjoy! Rated M for some language. I don't own anything.**

_-Hinata,_

_It's been a while since I have talked to you like this. I just wanted to say that I love you, no...not love. I am head over heals crazy for you.-_

_- Sai_

Sai sat in his living room with his laptop on his lap. He flipped though the seemingly endless pictures of Hinata, smiling only when he came to a picture he really liked. He missed her. Now that she was on a mission to find Neji, who had gone missing, he was left to be alone. He tried dating Naruto, Sasuke, even Kiba. No one compared to Hinata.

_When I was young it seemed that life was so wonderful_

_A miracle _

_Oh it was beautiful_

_Magical_

_And all the birds in the trees _

_They could sing so happily_

_So joyfully _

_Oh playfully watching me_

The love he had for her overpowered anyone he had been with before. They used to stay up until almost 4 in the morning chatting online, talked on the phone, wrote to each other. It was a magical time that Sai wished he could do again. But he couldn't since he was so far away.

**Sai POV**

Hinata was gone now, nothing left. She sees other guys now and I can't help but to feel sad and a bit envious. I wish so bad that I could hold her in my arms forever. Heh listen to me I sound so sappy. I just hope nothing happens to her, or else I might just be tempted to go wherever she is and find her. What am I thinking, it's over between us.

**Normal POV**

That was that, Sai was on a mission to find Hinata now. Last he heard she left Konoha to go to Sunagakure, He hopped aimlessly though the thick trees and brush guarding his path. Battling some rouge ninjas on the way. He sat in a tree and waited, there was a group of ninjas below that he could hear. He looked through the tree branches and saw a few ninjas, there. There she was, Hinata. His eyes closed for a minute as he had finally found her after so long. And he wanted to enjoy every fucking moment he could. He slid down the branches and landed on the ground.

"Sai? Wha? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a bit of confusion on her face. Sai walked up to her and gently caressed her cheek.

"I came to see you. I couldn't help myself, you're on my mind every single waking moment of the day and night." Sai pulled her in for a hug, she didn't know what to do, everything was all so sudden. She had absolutely no time to think the whole thing through. Before Hinata knew it she was hugging Sai back. The feeling of his skin against her face made her wish that she could stay like this forever. The feeling of Hinata's soft hair against his neck made him wish that she could just go home with him and stay with him forever. She pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm so happy that you came to see me, but I'm on a mission right now. I can't stay. I'm sorry." Sai nodded and offered his help. The group decided to accept his offer and off they went. After 2 hours of walking they decided to stop. Sai sat down in the sand and sighed. It was hot and even though the clothes that he was wearing were made for summer they still felt hot. Hinata sat beside him and pulled out her water bottle. She drank and looked around; dry, desolate, lonely. Sai smiled and put his hand through Hinata's hair. She was a bit startled but accepted it.

"Hinata, it's been so long since I have been able to talk to you. You're just as beautiful now as you were then." She blushed and tried to hide a smile. It failed. Then suddenly he was pulling her on top of him.

"Wah! Sai what the?" And he was looking into her eyes. She felt the blush creep across her face as his lips became dangerously close to hers.

"Hinata." He whispered. "Would it be so wrong if I wanted to kiss you right now?" Hinata was a little surprised but shook her head. Then he brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed and she waited. Their lips met and both of them almost melted into it. Hinata pulled Sai closer and tasted him even more.

_**Sai's thoughts at this point in time**_

"_FUCK YEAH! Awww mah god she tastes so good, I love her so much...hmm I think I'll take this a step further."_

Sai's tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned when his massaged her tongue. They stayed like that for a while then they pulled away. Hinata and Sai were both practically out of breath.

"Hinata, Stay with me? Be with me forever? I won't ever leave your side." She stayed silent for a moment. Then stood up.

Answer unknown. Say yes? Please?

**Like? Dislike? Please comment! No flamers. More stories to come, maybe. And Sara I hope you liked the story. Sorry it took so long. I love you. Song used- Ramp by Scooter. I do not own the characters or the song.**


	2. Secret chapter

Super secret chapter

**Heya readers, thanks for the lovely reviews, I appreciate it. Since a certain special person has been asking me to do this chapter I shall do it. No flamers, this chapter contains a reasonable amount of SMUT. If you do not like smut then please go away, if you do then good for you. Please review. Song used: Ohio is for lovers By Hawthorne Heights. I do not own anything.**

"What did you say Hinata?" Sai sat there dumbfounded at the words that just came out of Hinata's mouth.

"I said yes. Well more like a maybe because I have someone else that I like but were not official yet." Sai couldn't believe that she had even remotely said yes. He thought that she would reject him and leave him in Sunagakure to burn under the hot sun. His dream had officially came true. They walked though Sunagakure and came to a small village in the land of grass. They thought it would be a good time to rest.

_**Hey there, I know its hard to feel**_

_**like I don't care at all**_

_**Where you are and how you feel**_

_**with these lights off as these wheels**_

_**keep rolling on and on (and on and on and on)**_

_**Slow things down or speed it up **_

_**not enough or way too much.**_

Sai continued to walk next to Hinata with a smile on his face. They arrived at an inn and decided to check in. There weren't many rooms left due to the many search parties that were sent to find Neji so the four of them were forced to split up into groups of two to share two rooms. The two ninjas that Hinata was with were sharing a room and Hinata and Sai shared a room.

_**How are you when I'm gone?**_

Hinata sat down on the bed they were to share. Sai was thinking 'ZOMG I have to sleep on the floor don't I?' then Hinata patted the spot next to her on the bed. He walked over and sat.

"Hinata?" Sai was so nervous that he felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Yes Sai?" Hinata had the prettiest eyes that Sai had ever seen, he was a man who would do anything for a girl if she had pretty eyes. Hinata was just that person.

"Uhm, C-could I kiss you?" Hinata's face went red and she instantly started playing with her hair. She was cute when she did that.

"Uh, ok." Sai laid her back on the bed and began kissing her neck, leaving small marks from where he would bite. He began his exploration of her lips, lightly pecking them and biting her lip and pulling a bit. Then he deepened the kiss and licked her lip asking for entrance. She gasped when his tongue slithered around hers. He climbed on top of her and straddled her while never breaking the kiss. She pulled him in closer and entwined her fingers in his hair.

_**And I can't make it on my own**_

_**Because my heart is in Ohio**_

_**So cut my wrists and black my eyes**_

_**so I can fall asleep tonight, or die**_

_**Because you kill me**_

_**you know you do, you kill me well**_

_**you like it too and I can tell**_

_**you never stop until my final breath is gone**_

He hissed when she brought her knee up between his legs. She looked down and noticed a bulge in his tight pants. When she moved her knee she also noticed her pants were uncomfortable as well. Sai smiled and brought his mouth to her breast. She moaned when his bulge rubbed up against her and she found her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Hinata, do you trust me?" He said through kisses and pants.

_**Spare me just three last words **_

"_**I love you" is all she heard.**_

_**I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever**_

"I trust you." His shirt came off revealing his toned abs and newly defined arm muscles. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she helped by pulling it off. He began a nice boob massage and bent down to kiss her neck while he undid the clasp on her bra with one hand. She moaned when his fingers started to twist one of her nipples. "Ah~ Sai, don't tease me." Sai laughed a bit and began tugging off her pants. He began to massage her inner thighs, eliciting sighs and moans. He bent down and began licking her legs and thighs getting closer to her pleasure spot. He stopped just shy of it and looked up at her.

"Hinata, you look cute." She began to blush and whapped him on the head. He laughed and pushed her panties aside and began his exploration. His tongue brushed along her clit and she gasped, grabbing onto his hair.

_**Spare me just three last words**_

"_**I love you" is all she heard.**_

_**I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever.**_

His growing pain in his pants began to bother him so he threw his pants and boxers aside. He went back to her and decided to use his fingers. He pushed one in and soon another. She groaned and panted when he would thrust them in and out.

_**And I can't make it on my own.**_

_**Because my heart is in Ohio**_

_**So cut my wrists and black my eyes**_

_**So I can fall asleep tonight or die.**_

_**Because you kill me, you know you do you kill me well**_

_**you like it too and I can tell**_

_**you never stop until, my final breath is gone.**_

He stroked her hair as he kissed her nose. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him again. Slowly he pushed into her, they both moaned from the intrusion. As he slid in farther he began panting.

"Sai, you can move now." Hinata said between breaths. He began thrusting at a slow pace, gradually picking up speed when Hinata would moan loudly and clamp around him. They were nearing their peak as they were both practically screaming each others names.

"Ah, H-Hinata...I can't hold it much longer. I-I need to...gheh." Hinata pushed into him more as she was close too.

"S-Sai, can we? Together?" With that Sai pulled them into an upright sitting position, he continued thrusting into her. He moaned loudly and came inside her, the feeling of his hot seed filling her was enough to make her bite his shoulder as she came around him, milking him of every drop he had. Hinata fell backwards, coming down from her high, Sai fell on top of her, panting. Sai kissed her and pulled out of her.

"Hinata, I hope we can do this again, when were older." Sai said.

"Me too. Damn I wish we were older." (A/N ^-^ lolz I bet you know where that's from!)

They soon drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be another long day of looking for Neji. Sai cradled her in his arms and Hinata rested her head on his chest as they slept.

**Well? How did you like it! Please review and no flamers. And I hope the special someone in my story (she knows who she is) liked the story. Sorry it took so long, but it meant a lot to me in more ways than one, you can't rush that! ^-^**


End file.
